1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to garment hangers and, more particularly, to garment hangers wherein multiple instances of the hangers are capable of securely and neatly stacking together.
2. General Background of the Invention
Garment hangers for supporting and hanging articles of clothing from a closet rod or similar cylindrical support have been known for quite some time. Today, such hangers are often made of a plastic material, and are packaged, transported, and displayed on retail shelves for sale in bulk, such as in groups of ten or twenty hangers of like design.
Some prior art hangers, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D527,536 to McCoy et al., are made to stack precisely on top of each other. Designs such as these employ a protruding surface on one side that is received within a corresponding recess on a reverse side of the hanger. As a result, these types of stacking hangers can be relatively think and heavy in construction, and require relatively asymmetrical-appearing opposing surfaces.